


Neptune

by andwhataboutit (mothmanlovesya)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Emotionally Repressed, First Kiss, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Song Lyrics, Storms, oops lol just slightly, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanlovesya/pseuds/andwhataboutit
Summary: “George, you can tell me…”George looked over. Dream’s hand was sitting in front of him, directly in between them. Just as George opened his mouth to say something thunder cracked. He let the words die in him, lost in the storm inside. He prayed it would start raining as tears welled up in his eyes.“I wanna tell you but I don’t know how.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71
Collections: MCYT





	Neptune

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely could've written this better but I feel shitty and have 0 motivation and just wanted to give myself some stupid angst/fluff for my lonely ass alksdfaskj. So this isn't very well written I think butttttt here ya go, I cut off early too but I just needed to post, I might do a part two. It's based of the song Neptune by Sleeping at Last, please go listen to it it's so fucking good.

Florida weather was much different than England. George noted this as he stared out the window, watching lightning crack a few miles out. The air was humid and the outside was getting darker with the sun setting. He’d seen some storms in his life but this was different, despite his inability to place why. He felt unsettled as it rolled in, anxiety settling in his stomach. He couldn’t place the reason for that either. Maybe it was the fact that this had officially canceled him and Dream’s plans for tomorrow, or maybe it was the fact that without these plans he’d be forced to spend more alone time in Dream’s house with him and he was losing it. 

It was so much easier to keep his feelings stuffed down in his chest when he was an ocean away from his best friend. So easy in fact, George could nearly forget he was falling in love. That is, of course, until he opened his discord or got a notification at some ungodly hour from Dream. Even then though, he could drop his phone or leave his stream for a second to collect the feelings bubbling up his throat and causing his chest to ache. And then, he was fine. And no one had to know.

But here though? Here, alone in Flordia with Dream… George regretted the trip the minute he stepped into the other man’s house. Hell, he regretted it the minute he saw Dream’s face in the airport. Of course, a part of him reveled in it, was having the time of his life, but that part didn’t know what it could ruin. Every time Dream jokingly flirted, or tried to make unnecessary physical contact (something George had not expected Dream to do as much as he does), or simply anything that made George’s heart flutter, George pulled away. He couldn’t hide his feelings as easily without the screen between them, and he refused to chance their friendship. It stung, watching Dream’s confused and slightly disappointed expression every time George dodged a hug with a fake laugh, but he refused to let his stupidity come out over a friendly gesture and ruin everything they had built together. George didn’t understand a lot about himself, sometimes he felt like he didn’t know much at all, but he couldn’t lose Dream. He knew that much.

George jumped as thunder clapped. He blamed the anxiety.

“Scared of storms?” Dream appeared by George’s side to peer out the window with him as the oncoming dark clouds.

“No.”  _ Scared of losing you. _ George could feel Dream’s body heat from how close he was standing and the worst part was Dream didn’t even seem to notice. He was constantly breaking any kind of personal space bubble George had. He couldn’t decide if he loved it or hated it. 

He glanced up at Dream, who broke his gaze at the storm to look back. George’s face flushed from the proximity, but before he could break it Dream smiled and grabbed his wrist.

“Come here, I wanna show you something.” It took everything in him for George to not snap his wrist away. The contact felt intoxicating. It hurt. He let himself be led, trying to fight the blush as he was lead to Dream’s bedroom. They had hung out in there before on this vacation, but something about being lead… George fought the butterflies in his stomach. 

Dream let go once they got to one of the windows in his room, snapping the lock off the top and shoving it open with a creak. George’s eyebrow raised as he climbed out and sat on the roof right below.

“What are you doing?” George asked, unimpressed. Dream gave that stupid lopsided grin that made George’s heart melt and held his hand out for George to take. George simply stared at it.

“The air before a storm is my favorite.” They both stay where they are for a few more seconds, stubborn.

“It’s gonna rain.” 

Dream grunted and rolled his eyes. “Well yeah, but it’s not yet. Plus, there’s a little ledge above. If you’re against the wall you won’t get wet.” He shoved his hand forward more.

George rolled his eyes back dramatically. “If I get electrocuted…” He started to climb out the window, not taking Dream’s hand. He hoped the other man took it as just dramatic from his playful anger, something that he would definitely do even without prior reason. However, from the man’s expression, he didn’t buy it.  _ Fuck _

“Why… do you do that?” Dream asked as George settled himself on the other side of the window. George inhaled sharply, looking out at the view of Dream’s small suburban neighborhood.

“Do what?” George knew his voice wasn’t in it. The weight of humidity on top of his feelings was too much. 

“You know what.” He could feel Dream’s eyes on him. He hated how pained and confused they looked. The anxiety in his stomach grew. He felt like he was disappointing Dream, pulling away so much that even their friendship was limited. But he couldn’t help it. He was terrified.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” George glanced at his hands, shaking. He hoped Dream would just get the hint and drop it. But that’s not a Dream thing to do.

“George…”

“I haven’t seen many storms,” George admitted, cutting him off. He glanced over, making eye contact for a seconds before looking back out at the clouds. “My home town was rainy sometimes but storms just kind of… I don’t know.” He waited for some kind of response. Dream just watched him. He could feel it bubbling up and this time he couldn’t pause or put his phone down or pull away. He couldn’t do anything. “It’s just a lot.” The dread in his stomach grew. “The storm.” He adds, but it’s too late. George opened the gate. Panic flooded him, he knew he wouldn’t know how to stop.

“What’s a lot?” Dream asked softly. He felt the man shift, to face more towards him. George kept silent, fighting the ache in his chest, staring forward. “George, you can tell me…”

George looked over. Dream’s hand was sitting in front of him, directly in between them. Just as George opened his mouth to say something thunder cracked. He let the words die in him, lost in the storm inside. He prayed it would start raining as tears welled up in his eyes.

“I wanna tell you but I don’t know how.” His heart cracked. Dream’s eyes filled with an emotion that George couldn’t detect. It killed him. Dream’s hand reached out slowly to take George’s, stopping him from playing with his other hand. He shook his head in protest but Dream continued anyways, softly taking the hand. George couldn’t find the strength to pull away anymore.

“Why do you always pull away?”

The question.

It sat in the air like the static from the storm. It shocked George and broke his gates and everything flooded up and out and he couldn’t hold it back anymore. The tears fell down his face and the only thing George fought back was a sob. Dream squeezed his hand but didn’t move further.

“I don’t want to,” He breathed deep, shaking his head and looking down. “I promise Dream, I don’t want to. I just can’t let myself have this.” He could feel Dream’s eyes peering down at his hunched over form so he looked up, making eye contact again.

“Have what?” If it were any other situation George would’ve laughed at Dream’s repetitive questions. 

“Just,” He let out a shaky breath, shaking his head again. He felt like he couldn’t stop. “You’re so touchy. And  _ cuddly _ . And I just can’t let myself-” He paused, eyes flicking painfully down to their hands. “You just don’t mean it like I would.” He finished quietly, almost hoping his words would get lost in some rolling thunder. They weren’t.

“George…” George looked up to catch the man’s gaze again. This time he could read Dream’s emotion, and it scared him even more. It was concern, then realization, then  _ yearning. _ George felt warm under the gaze. He gave a pained look back. “Yes. Yes, I would. George, I  _ do. _ ” 

The breath left George’s lungs. And for a second, he felt lighter, but a new anxiety tore him back down. The one that came on the nights when he had pity on himself and let himself imagine that Dream might feel the same. The anxiety that even if he did, George was incapable of love. That he didn’t deserve Dream, not even close. 

Dream brought up his other hand to cup George’s face, but this time he pulled back again. He let go of Dream’s hand and brought his knuckles to his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut. Dream let out a pained sound.

“ _ George, _ I like you. I like you so much and I have for so long, please look at me,” George kept his eyes shut, knowing that the look on Dream’s face right now would be too much. Then again, this was all too much. “George,  _ please. _ ” He could hear the pain in Dream’s voice. He opened his eyes. Dream looked so hurt and confused and concerned. Guilt churned in George’s stomach, he didn’t deserve this. He let the knuckle slip from his mouth.

“You’re so good, Dream,” His voice broke, so he paused. Dream’s face just grew more confused. “You’re so good and kind and selfless. You’re just… You’re so perfect and I don’t deserve it. Any of it, I don’t deserve any of it. You deserve someone who is  _ here _ and not-” His words died in his throat. The rain started. “I wanna love you but I don’t know how.” The tears resumed. Dream’s heart broke. He moved, grabbing George and pulling him towards his body into a hug. George wanted to fight, to push, to run, but he couldn’t find the strength. He wanted this so bad that he hated himself. He let himself fall into Dream’s arms, letting out a sob. Dream rubbed his back slowly, drops of rain hitting him off the edge of the roof above every so often.

George felt Dream’s voice rumble from his chest. “I know you, George. I know how you are with emotions. I know how you are with intimacy. George, I… I know what I’m getting myself into, ok? Please, just…” He felt Dream start to pull away so George followed. To George’s surprise, it wasn’t far, just enough for Dream to slip both of his hands to hold George’s face close in front of his own, making eye contact. “Please don’t run.” 

All of George’s urges to pull away left with those words and Dream’s expression. It was so full of endearment it hurt. George’s eyes slipped down to the other man’s lips when he felt the ghost of his exhale. By the time he got his eyes back up, it was too late, it was noticed. Dream did the same. When he looked up his eyes asked a question. So George answered it by leaning in and connecting their lips. 

It was chaste and soft, but held a promise. The thunder rumbled around them as they separated. 

“I won’t.”


End file.
